vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lexi Branson
Alexia "Lexi" Branson was a vampire and 's best friend. She had known Stefan and his brother for over a century. She was killed in 162 Candles by Damon to make others believe the Mystic Falls vampire was dead. She was 350 years old, making her birth date around 1659 and her turning year somewhere in the late 1680's. Also in 162 Candles, it is mentioned that she visited Stefan every birthday including once in 1987 during a Bon Jovi concert. She meets Elena Gilbert, and gives her some relationship advice, saying: "When it's real you can't walk away." Early History Lexi was born around 1659, and became a vampire in her middle twenties under unknown circumstances.In 1864, she met young vampire Stefan Salvatore who tried to feed on her, unable to distinguish his kind from human. Discovering that Stefan was a Ripper, meaning he only fed and hunt, losing his humanity, Lexi took it upon herself to help Stefan get back as much as possible of his humanity, generally by not turning his feelings off, succeeding eventually. Lexi found Stefan, now back to his ripper ways in April 1922 before getting him off human blood around 1935. They would spend every birthday of his together, once attending a Bon Jovi concert, where they were, unbeknownst to them, watched by Stefan's ex, Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. Season One Lexi comes to Mystic Falls for Stefan's 162 birthday, and is shocked to meet Elena, who looks exactly like Katherine ( whom Lexi, even though having never met, hated for what she did to Stefan ). She first confuses the two, but after Stefan explains the situation, she becomes very supportive of the relationship. Damon convinces both Lexi and Stefan to come to the Mystic Grill where Caroline's party is. They play pool there, dance and enjoy the night. Lexi tells Elena about her on experience with her human boyfriend. She later starts talking to Damon and wanted to know what he was planning but he wouldn't tell her. Earlier, Damon had attacked a girl and he compelled her to say that Lexi attacked her boyfriend. Sheriff Forbes had blocked the exit to make sure no one could leave. The girl points to Lexi, so Sheriff Forbes injects vervain into her and several c ops carry her outside. Lexi throws the cops to the side and goes after the sheriff, but Damon stakes her before she can get to Sheriff Forbes. She asked why he killed her and he said "part of the plan" and she died. In Bloodlines, comes to visit Bree at her bar. Bree wanted revenge for her death because it turns out that Lexi was her friend. Her boyfriend Lee, another vampire, was about to kill and light him on fire, but Elena stops him at the last minute. He told her that it wasn't for her - it was for Lexi. Season Two Lexi is mentioned in three episodes in the second season: Masquerade, and Katerina, making it three episodes in a row. *In Masquerade, she is mentioned by Katherine that says she saw Lexi and Stefan at a Bon Jovi concert. *In Rose, Rose says that she was a friend of Lexi's. *In Katerina, Stefan tells Caroline that she reminds him of Lexi. She makes an appearance in The Dinner Party in a flashback. Stefan is shown as a ripper in his early vampire days. Lexi helps him get back on track and teaches him the importance of love. She also has a short conversation with Stefan's brother Damon, the one who kills her over a century later. Season Three She is mentioned in The End of the Affair in Stefan's diary, revealing that she was the one who got Stefan to kick his addiction to human blood around 1935. She officially appears in Ghost World where, after one of Bonnie's spells go wrong, she can be seen and act freely. She imprisons Stefan and shows Elena how to take care of him. When Bonnie destroys the necklace, Lexi had to leave, but Elena promised her that she would help Stefan. Relationships Lee Lee was Lexi's human lover, whom she eventually turned so they can be together forever. In Bloodlines, Lee tried to murder Damon in order to revenge her death, but Elena stopped him, telling him not to get down on Damon's level, because Lexi wouldn't want him to be like that. Attitudes toward humans She had a very generous nature to mortals. As mentioned she did drink human blood but strictly from hospital blood banks, therefore unlike Stefan when he recently ingested human blood she was able to easily control her innate bloodlust without murdering humans. She didn't hunt them or regard them as her playthings but her equals. Indeed, she was in love with a human male named Lee as much as Elena Gilbert is in love with Stefan. Lexi dissuaded Elena's worries about being romantically involved with a vampire including her slowly growing old with him being forever young. She turned Lee into a vampire with his consent and wish. The only time in her brief time in the series she looked like she was about to attack a human was in self defense when Sheriff Forbes and two other deputies captured her with vervain and were taking her away to a quite place to kill her. As outlined below betrayed and killed her to maintain his cover and to put the Sheriff's fears to rest. .]] Lexi seemed to have the healthiest attitude of all the vampires so far. Like and Isobel she was totally comfortable with the fact that she was a vampire and craved and drank human blood, but unlike them did not harm humans and regard them as less than herself. Nor did she feel any guilt about her existence like Stefan. It is compromise Stefan hasn't worked out with his strict no human blood under any circumstances attitude and emotional self flagellation about the feelings and dangerous desires within him. Death Lexi's death was constructed by Damon, who sought to terminate the town's avid search for vampires. He attacked a young boy and then compelled a girl to tell Sheriff Forbes that it was Lexi who attacked her. Then Sheriff Forbes and two other deputies injected Lexi with vervain and arrested her. They took her to a back alley with the intent of staking her, however Lexi was strong enough to resist the vervain and almost escaped until Damon "saved" the sheriff by staking Lexi in the heart. Damon's plan worked as Sheriff Forbes then responded, "Finally this nightmare is over". Stefan's Diaries When Stefan first met Lexi, he said she gave off power. She owned a butcher shop and was living of animal blood. Lexi didn't agree with Stefan dating Callie. She had three companions, Percy, Buxton, and Hugo, all vampires. When teaching Stefan how to behave in public and not draw attention to himself while compelling in a Union bar, she compelled the band to stop play "The Battle Hymm of the Republic" and "God Save the South" instead. She had a brother who was killed in a fire meant for her. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than any other animal or human. *'Super Speed:' Vampires are much faster than any other animal or human. *'Heightened Senses:' Vampires have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility:' Vampires possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Vampires injuries heal faster than any other animal or human *'Durability: '''Vampires can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'''Immortality: '''Vampires are nearly indestructible. A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. Weaknesses *Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' By removing the head of a vampire, it will result in instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction: If a vampire's heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. *'''Fire or Sunlight: - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will causes the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. Gallery Season 1 File:Lexi.png|Lexi attacks Sheriff Forbes. File:Lexideath.png|Lexi being staked by Damon. Lexistaked.png|Lexi's dead body. File:Elenalexi.jpg|Lexi talking to Elena. vodsyvnohhuxlf0626yq2diux3x.jpg vampirediaries108_0474.jpg 2x15-The-Dinner-Parine-pierce-19415346-1280-720.jpg the vampire diaries lexi 1.png|Lexi, just being awesome tumblr_lachmuQ96b1qbj6tto1_500.png Stefan-And-Lexi-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11370711-265-400.jpg very-old-friends_332x500.jpg tumblr_le9nfv1uzX1qbj6tto1_500.gif tumblr_le9cl0V5Zn1qc4i52o1_500.gif Season 2 Normal VD215a 0169b.jpg Normal VD215a 0141b.jpg Normal VD215a 0174b.jpg Normal VD215a 0199b.jpg 2x15-The-Dinner-Party-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19414539-1280-720.jpg DTVD-215-0799.jpg Lexideath.png The vampire diaries lexi 1.png Vampirediaries108 0474.jpg lexi-girls-of-the-vampire-diaries-20195238-688-1365.jpg dsa.jpg|This is when Lexi came back as a ghost to help Stephan but this is when she first appeared fds.jpg Lexi and Stephan .jpg Appearances Season One ' * ''162 Candles (first appearance) 'Season Two ' *The Dinner Party (flashback) '''Season Three * Ghost World Lexi appears because the door was open, and she came through to help Stefan as Elena needed her help as well, she locked Stefan up and tortured him and tried to take away the ripper side of him as she did 150 years ago. She didn't have enough time to fix him but she told elena what she had to do. 'Notes' *Lexi was the first vampire on the series to be killed off after one episode. *Has appeared once throughout the first 3 seasons, alive, in flashbacks and as a ghost. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Female Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Killed by Damon Category:Undead Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ghost